


Honey and Flowers

by Salty_Heichou



Category: Egypt - Fandom, Egyptian Gods - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Gods of Egypt, Horus - Fandom, anubis - Fandom
Genre: A random ship I grew very fond of, Anubis is polite and tops hard, Horus gets some from Anubis, Horus is a bottom, Lemon, M/M, Nothing to do with the awful movie, Shameless Smut, also knotting, huehue, my first post and it’s lemon smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Heichou/pseuds/Salty_Heichou
Summary: A warm day in the palace gardens leads god Horus to find someone, or does that someone find him? Either way, one thing leads to another and both the god’s burning desire for eachother is finally released. Literally~





	Honey and Flowers

Horus stood in the garden outside his palace, walking past the vegetables, to the edges of the fruit trees and stood amongst the flowers. He closed his eyes and lifted his face so the sun would warm most of his feathers, just as the sun warmed the grasses by his feet. 

“Horus...”

A voice softly called, and the falcon headed god turned around to face the shadows of the fruit trees. Mismatched eyes searched through the shadows to try and see who had called him, but when he saw nothing he brushed it off, thinking he had misheard things. However, when he turned back around to face the sun again, he came face to face with the muzzle of a black furred jackal. A gasp of surprise left him as he quickly stepped away, his back colliding with the trunk of a tree, though while he used his hand to grasp the tree and steady himself, his eyes narrowed as he realized who it was.

“Anubis! You startled me! Why can’t you greet me normally?”

Horus huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, meanwhile the golden eyes of the jackal headed god gleamed in amusement. Anubis stepped forward to join the falcon god under the shade of the tree, gazing up at the leaves and fig fruit for a moment.

“What would be the fun in that? I rather enjoy startling you. The way your cheek feathers puff up is rather, cute~”

Anubis’s gaze settled on Horus once more after he spoke, golden eyes still holding amusement as he gazed into the mismatched eyes of the falcon headed god. Horus’s right eye a golden hazel, and the left eye a silvery blue, like the sun and moon in which the god ruled over. Those eyes had gazed back at Anubis with mild annoyance, but as they held that golden stare, they soon shyly looked away.

“Ruffled feathers are not cute...”  
“I disagree~”  
“Do you now?”

Horus softly insisted, to which Anubis interjected, and the falcon god gazed back at the jackal, slightly challenging the other. 

“I do.”

Anubis said simply, both their gazes meeting again. The jackal’s eyes had a soft fondness to them now, and Horus’s challenging gaze softened into shyness once again. 

“Horus...”  
“Yes?”

Now the jackal headed god seemed shy, looking away for a moment, while Horus watched the other curiously. When Anubis looked back at him, Horus found himself holding his breath at the small fire he saw in those golden eyes.

“May I kiss you?”

The jackal’s voice was so soft, but Horus heard the question clearly, blinking in surprise and unsure what to think. For a moment he said nothing, but his heart softened as he shyly avoided Anubis’s gaze.

“.....yes... you may...”

Horus found his heart racing with uncertainty, but when Anubis kissed him, he knew he had made the right choice. The jackal’s long tongue wasn’t shy about exploring, and Horus gladly accepted it, though his heart started racing again as he felt Anubis’s hands on his hips. The right hand sliding up along his side and around his back, the left hand that was on his hip pulled him closer. Horus would have been content to continue, to see where Anubis was going, but he flinched and broke the kiss when something wet dripped onto his right shoulder.

He looked at his shoulder in confusion, spotting what seemed like sap, slowly flowing down his shoulder and onto his chest. But before he could comment Anubis swiped his finger through it and gave it a curious taste.

“Honey... with a hint of Horus~”

The jackal teased, to which the falcon headed god rolled his eyes as he moved out from under the tree.

“The bees must be making a hive somewhere... At least it landed on my shoulder and not in my feathers.”  
“Would that be so ba-Ack!”

Anubis had attempted to tease Horus, but yelped in surprise when honey splattered onto his muzzle and the top of his head, quickly joining the falcon’s side before anymore got on him. As for Horus, he could only chuckle, his eyes holding amusement as he took the jackal’s hand.

“Come. I’ll help you clean up.”

Horus then lead Anubis towards his palace, taking the jackal god inside and all the way to his private quarters. He had ordered a servant to bring wine to his room, then lead Anubis inside and made him sit upon one of his couches.

“You have a nice room.”

The jackal said after he sat down, gazing at the large bed near the center, and the tall windows on either side of the room, the warm breeze making the lace curtains lightly sway. The couch was to the right corner of the room, next to a mirror with a table and another chair, both the couch and chair had pillows of different fabrics, like all the pillows that rested around the edges of the bed.

“Thank you, though it’s hardly much.”

Horus spoke over his shoulder as he went to the table with the mirror, where two large pitchers sat, one filled with milk and the other with water. Beside the pitchers sat a basin and a neat pile of folded cloths. The falcon headed god filled the basin with water and took one of the cloths to soak it. After it was soaked he picked it up and wrung it out before walking over to where Anubis sat, the jackal having been content to watch the other.

“Remind me to let you visit my room sometime~”  
“I shall... think on it. Now stop moving.”

Anubis attempted to charm the other, though Horus just gently scolded the jackal as he used the cloth to slowly wipe away the honey from the dark fur of the other god, more focused on his task. He started with Anubis’s muzzle, refolding the cloth to a clean side now and then, and after the jackal’s muzzle he began wiping the honey from the other’s forehead. 

Anubis remained quiet, focused on just feeling the falcon god’s gentle hands working through his fur. He could smell Horus’s scent so easy this way, not to mention that he could get away with admiring the other god’s skin and muscles. Both the gods were shirtless, wearing nothing but their shendyt, their bare chest and muscled torsos always on display. Which Anubis should be use to, seeing Horus like this all the time, but so close like this, his muzzle mere inches from that toned belly, Anubis found his gaze lingering. 

“You are awfully quiet. Is everything alrig-“

Horus started to ask, but cut himself short when the bedroom door opened, though he relaxed when it was only the servant bringing a tray with a pitcher of wine and two cups. He motioned towards the bed where the tray could be set, and waited until the servant had tested the wine for poison before he dismissed the servant. Anubis was thankful for the interruption, having not wanted to answer Horus’s question, and was quick to get up to get himself a glass of the wine after the servant had left. 

“Thank you for your help, and hospitality...”

Anubis gave a kind nod to the falcon headed god before he sipped from his cup, and Horus gave a nod in return as he put the cloth into the basin. He had gotten most of the honey out, and what little there was wouldn’t be much of a problem.

“Of course. What sort of friend would I be if I just let you walk around filthy?”

Horus asked as he walked over to pour himself a glass of the wine, taking a long sip as Anubis gazed at him.

“Friend?”  
“Yes? ....Are we not friends?”  
“Well... I was hoping...”

Anubis asked in confusion, to which Horus asked in equal confusion. Then the jackal tilted his head and leaned close to the falcon god’s face, who shyly turned his face away. But Anubis kept his face close, his golden eyes gleaming as he slowly licked his tongue over the spot of dried honey that Horus had forgotten to clean off himself. The falcon shivered under the warm tongue, and when not pushed away, Anubis gladly continued to lick across that right shoulder, slowly going down and across Horus’s pectoral.

Horus would be blushing if he had been able to, the sudden intimate attention, but he did not shy away as Anubis continued to lick along his chest, and the jackal god was content to continue as he brought his hands up to rest them on Horus’s hips. Anubis slowly pulled the other closer as he trailed his tongue upward and across Horus’s throat, while the falcon god shyly kept his head turned, refusing to face Anubis directly. He became even more shy when he felt a warmth building in his loins that he knew wasn’t from the wine, but before he could move away, he found himself rooted on the spot at Anubis’s question.

“May I lay with you?”

Horus looked at Anubis now, a blink of surprise as he took in that warm, golden gaze. But soon he looked away again, reminding himself of those gentle hands that rested on his hips, how close they stood near one another. Though it wasn’t nearly close enough and Horus slowly moved closer, pressing himself up against Anubis completely.

“Yes... I would like that..”

Horus nearly spoke in a whisper, meeting Anubis’s gaze now, warm golden eyes gazing into shy mismatched ones for a moment, then Anubis kissed the falcon god once again. Horus couldn’t suppress the soft noise that escaped him when he was kissed, though another sweet sound escaped him when Anubis pulled his hips closer and slowly began to grind those hips against him. It was a slow and steady roll, Horus able to feel the press of the other’s growing arousal against his own, the sensation was enough to pull a soft gasp from him. A soft gasp, before he began to slowly pull away.

“Don’t t-tease me...”

Horus gently huffed, no real bite to his words as he tuned away to set his wine glass upon the floor, and next to that he set down the tray with the rest of the wine, not wanting it spilled all over the bed. Anubis chuckled softly, watching as Horus moved the wine and bent over to do so, the jackal god reaching out to slide his hands up the back of Horus’s thighs, then pressed his hips right up against the other’s rear.

“May I take you like this? You look so nice, bent over that way~”

Anubis hummed as he slid one hand down Horus’s back and brought his other hand around to try and start tugging open Horus’s shendyt. The falcon god had thought about it for a moment, he honestly liked the way Anubis was pressed against him. But there was just one problem and with that he lightly smacked Anubis’s hand away from his clothes, moving away once more towards the table with the mirror. 

“I have nothing to hold me up. Would I not just fall over, potentially hurt myself?”

Horus asked over his shoulder as he opened a drawer within the table to pull out lightly fragrant oil, and Anubis was quick to follow the other, pressing up against the back of the falcon god once more and rested his chin on Horus’s shoulder. The falcon god gazed up at the jackal through the mirror, that golden gaze meeting his as he rested his hand against the table, Anubis’s hands sliding down over his hips as the other god pressed even closer.

“How about here?~ The table is sturdy, and you look so nice in this mirror.”

Anubis softly asked as he licked at Horus’s shoulder, the falcon god not yet answering as he watched Anubis behind him, watched those hands slide down his hips and slowly begin to pull open his shendyt. Horus would allow it, watching as the white and gold fabric slowly unraveled, pulling apart and coming open until the falcon god stood bare in front of the mirror. 

Golden eyes slowly roamed across Horus’s bare form, the jackal’s hands coming around to caress the other’s inner thighs. A soft pleased hum escaped the falcon god, leaning back against Anubis and was content to let the other god caress and now squeeze his inner thighs. But that hum became a soft gasp as Anubis touched and caressed Horus’s growing arousal, golden eyes gleaming at the other god again through the mirror and Horus found himself shying away once more.

“N-No, not here...”

Horus said quickly as he walked away and took the bottle of oil with him to the bed, Anubis watching the other god with a mischievous look in his eyes. The jackal was enjoying chasing after the falcon god, it only making him more eager, and Anubis was quick to follow after Horus once more. Though as Horus crawled onto the bed and attempted to go towards the center, he found himself stopped when Anubis gripped his hips again, keeping him on his hands and knees just near the edge of the bed.

“May I take you here?~”

Anubis asked, his voice mischievous as he pressed his hips up against Horus once more, the bed low enough where he was able to just easily stand or even bend himself over the other god as he wished, a perfect position for them both. Still the jackal left it up to Horus to decide, and as he waited Anubis brought his hands down to caress Horus’s thighs once more. Those hands sliding up and down along the outer thighs, then slowly making their way to the inner, warmer skin. A gentle squeeze of those inner thighs made Horus gasp once again, his knees slowly sliding further apart, and the falcon god came to his decision.

“Y-Yes, you may take m-me like this...”

Horus found his heart racing after he spoke, though his nervousness was soothed when he felt Anubis’s muzzle rub against and caress the skin of his back. The falcon god shivered as he felt that warm tongue run across his back as well, basking in the gentleness, though when Horus caught the scent of the fragrant oil he prepared himself for when Anubis would mount him.

However Anubis delayed it, having opened the oil to catch it’s scent, an aroma of lotus and hyssop flowers. The jackal found the scent both pleasing and arousing, and knew it would mix nicely with Horus’s scent.

“Are you a virgin?” 

Anubis asked as he coated his fingers in oil, and instead of waiting for an answer he simply slipped two fingers into Horus’s entrance, smiling to himself at the loud gasp of surprise the other god let out. Soon that gasp became a soft moan as Horus felt Anubis’s slicked fingers rub against and slowly stretch open his walls.

“N-No.. A-Ah, Anubis p-please!”

Horus gasped out and he found himself gripping the sheets, Anubis having added a third finger inside him, the falcon god’s walls stretching open even wider and pulling another moan from him. 

“So I don’t have to prepare you as much then~”

Anubis hummed with a gleam in his eyes as he watched Horus quiver on his knees, slowly curling his fingers inside the other god and grinned when he heard such a heated moan spill from the falcon. Despite being pleased by the sound, Anubis knew he shouldn’t tease Horus for to long, not wanting to evoke the other’s wrath, so he slowly removed his fingers and began slicking up his arousal in the fragrant oil.

Horus was slightly disappointed at the disappearance of those fingers, but he knew what was coming next, and sure enough, he found himself gripping those sheets again as a low moan spilled from his throat. Anubis let out a soft, keening whine as he pushed his arousal into Horus, those walls hugging him tight and he had to fight the urge to just buck his hips up into the other god. 

The falcon god’s thighs trembled with pleasure as his depths were penetrated, his walls stretching around Anubis, the sensation nearly making Horus writhe. He was nearly about to beg Anubis to start moving, but it seemed the jackal had read his mind, starting to slide himself out before he pushed back into Horus again. Anubis kept a steady thrusting pace, not to slow but not to fast either, at least not yet. The jackal god simply just wanted to feel Horus stretching around him, tilting his head back with a moan as the falcon god panted below him. 

“A-Anubis.. You f-feel amazing..”

Horus moaned out in praise as he leaned his hips back to meet a coming thrust, Anubis happy to deliver as he slowly leaned forward. 

“So do you~”

The falcon god shivered as he felt the warmth of Anubis’s torso press against his back, the jackal god whispering in his ear and moving his hands onto the bed as he pressed more against Horus, thrust his arousal further into the other god. That steady pace slowly ebbing away as that hungry lust kicked in, Anubis letting out a low growl against the side of Horus’s neck as he started to thrust himself more fiercely into the other god.

Hard thrust after hard thrust, moan after moan spilled from the falcon god as he came to rest on his elbows. His back curving, pressing his hips firmly against Anubis, as far back as he was able while Horus also widened the stance of his knees. The falcon god’s own arousal hung heavy between his thighs, he had to grip the sheets tighter to resist the urge to stroke himself, especially as he listened to Anubis panting and moaning above him. 

Horus threw his head back with a cry of pleasure when the jackal god slammed so perfectly into his sweet spot. That sweet slicked sound of Anubis’s arousal thrusting so rapidly into the falcon god, Horus could feel their mixed fluids sliding down his trembling thighs, and all he could smell was the combined scents of the flower oil and Anubis’s musk. It was all driving Horus wild, and Anubis knew this, saw this as he fiercely claimed the falcon god. Every tremble, every clench of those slicked walls that Anubis thrusted into, it was absolutely pure bliss for the jackal god.

Anubis also knew Horus was close, the falcon’s moans becoming quick, heated gasps of pleasure, feeling the other’s thighs tremble against his own that helped his hips thrust hard into the other god. But the jackal didn’t want Horus to finish like this, Anubis wanted to fully see that pleasure rip through the falcon god in all it’s lustful glory. So the jackal god suddenly pulled all the way out, a gasp of surprise leaving Horus as he was suddenly flipped over onto his back. Though that gasp became a cry of pleasure when Anubis slammed right into his slicked depths again, the jackal god lifting up and spreading apart Horus’s knees, spread his thighs as far as the other god could be opened.

Horus could only gasp and moan as he felt himself being stretched open in a whole new way, his back arching as he grasped the sheets above his head. The falcon god having never been stretched so wide, having never had his depths so pounded into by the thick arousal of the other god. By Anubis, who wasn’t letting up his rough pace, deeper and deeper, harder and harder, the jackal god grunting in heated surprise when those walls clenched so suddenly, so tightly around him.

The falcon god threw his head back with a cry of pleasure as he came, his back arching and those hips pressing down firmly against the jackal god who panted hard above him, those thrust not stopping even as Horus’s release spilled across his belly. Though with how fiercely Horus came, how fiercely he pressed down and clenched around Anubis, how beautiful he looked when that pleasurable release ripped through him. The jackal god found his own release crashing upon him, Anubis crying out Horus’s name as his hips bucked hard into the other god. Firmly pressing in his arousal as deep as he was able, warm gush after gush of his release filled Horus’s depths and Anubis couldn’t think of anything that felt more wonderful.

Horus was left gasping and twitching underneath Anubis when he felt that warmth spill into him, having never felt so full. Having never felt so wonderfully claimed. However the jackal god was far from finished, and Horus found his hands suddenly coming up to grip the jackal’s back when he felt his walls being stretched apart. Horus gasped and whimpered as Anubis panted above him, that golden gaze in a lustful haze as his arousal began to swell inside the falcon god. Horus found his back arching again as a loud moan left him, the jackal god’s knot stretching him so wide, pressing so hard against his sweet spot he feared that he would spill a second time.

Anubis let out a low growl when Horus pressed his hands against the jackal’s hips, Anubis quickly grabbing and pinning Horus’s wrists above his head, pressing his heated body fully against the falcon god, those teeth grazing against Horus’s throat.

“Mine...”

The jackal growled out, Horus letting out a pleasured whimper at the feeling of those teeth against his skin, another moan slipping from him when Anubis pressed his hips forward. That knot pressed deeper, pushed against Horus’s sweet spot, the falcon’s hips weakly bucking when it felt as if Anubis had swelled more inside him. 

“A-Anubis.. M-Mercy..”

Horus begged as he writhed underneath the jackal god, the stretching and pressing against his sensitive walls made him aroused all over again. It was all to much, yet not enough, and Horus couldn’t roll his hips to try and get even more of the sensation. Anubis was content to watch Horus writhe so wonderfully, the falcon god’s body pressing repeatedly against him was so nice, the way those walls pulsed around his knot. But Anubis decided not to be unfair, releasing one of Horus’s wrists to slide his hand between them and around the other god’s arousal, to slowly begin to stroke him. 

That sweet moan Anubis pulled from Horus’s throat was music to his ears, the jackal repeatedly sliding, squeezing and gently tugging on the falcon god. Horus was a moaning and gasping mess, writhing and weakly bucking, unable to move far but what little movement he could get was like a fire of pleasure for him. Between Anubis’s hand and the pressing of that knot against his sweet spot, it wasn’t long before Horus was screaming out Anubis’s name as he came again. The falcon god’s second release not only spilling partly on himself but also all over Anubis’s hand, the jackal choking out a moan when Horus’s walls clenched so tightly around his sensitive knot. 

They were both left panting and blissfully trembling, Horus limp and satisfied against the sheets, watching in a pleasured haze as Anubis licked his hand clean. The falcon god gave a soft pleased hum as Anubis’s body came down to rest and relax against his, the jackal letting out a soft sigh as he nuzzled Horus’s face.

“That was amazing...”

Horus spoked to the other god, sliding his hands down Anubis’s shoulders, his back, resting on the jackal’s hips, a gesture of quite appreciation for what the other god had done to him, and in him. While Anubis fondly gazed down at the falcon god, humming softly as he relaxed under those hands, in no rush to pull out, not that he could if he wanted to. Anubis knew he would be locked in Horus’s depths for a while, and honestly, he preferred it that way, wanting to keep the other god claimed as they slept.

“Agreed~ I should lay with you more often~”

Anubis teased, beaming when Horus chuckled, the falcon god reaching a hand up to stroke one of the jackal’s ears, starting to drift off under the warm body of the other god. Horus was beyond content, blissfully relaxed and felt at peace, felt safe. The falcon god knew he could sleep under Anubis without worry, and he was satisfied to see that he had also made the jackal god rather tired as well. Anubis resting his face against Horus’s neck, the falcon god resting his arms around the other, both sighing in contentment.

“We shall see~”


End file.
